Midnight's Stars
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: A small meeting with Phantom on the roof of a building after Samantha Manson dies in a ghost attack.  Short little ONESHOT


**I wanted something small and cute, not cheesy as all the other stuff i've seen, hope you find this good.**

A single sound of a gun whining up, ready to fire was what made Danny turn.

He was sitting on the roof, in his ghost form, just watching the stars. A certain girl in red was watching him, eyes narrowed as if in a mere second, he would fade away.

His eyes were still the acid green she expected, but his not needed breath was shallow and eyes dimmed as if the stars he was gazing at were going out themselves.

"Hello Valerie." He mumbled, his voice so different she barley recognized it as it once was. She gripped the gun ever tighter, he would trick her, or die trying.

"What are you doing here ghost?" She demanded, voice hard and cold, no emotion to draw weakness from, his face showed none.

"Looking into the stars, seeking my answers." He muttered again, turning back to the view. She looked up, but her visor was still locked on.

The night was black, large glowing stars shined down; it was a new moon, no light but the glittering gaps above.

They were normal, what did the ghost boy see in them?

"Look punk, go back to the ghost zone before I blast you back!" She spat out, the ghost boy barley moved again, only blinked and moved around.

"Go ahead." He said loud, eyes still glassy. Valerie recoiled, shocked.

"Blast me away, I have nothing to lose." He muttered.

"They say the eyes are the gateway to the soul, tell me Valerie, what you see?" He said again, almost tilting his head to the side, before sighing and looking away. Valerie was at a loss

"What is wrong with you?" She said, taken aback by his attitude, no cocky banter, or any wit against his style, he seemed…..broken….

A weak laugh from him made her look back, he sighed bitterly after.

"She died; I wasn't strong enough to save her…." He said, closing his eyes, blocking off the waves of emotion.

Valerie though, the headlines on TV and the Newspaper showed a recent ghost attack. A large black and purple dragon attacked, a small city block had been destroyed by black fire…..two were killed.

The first to ever die in a ghost attack.

A boy, no older than eight was trapped inside a burning building, passed out from lack of air.

He died quickly, painlessly.

The other…..the other was someone Valerie always regretted not being nice to, not being friends, now she would never have the chance.

Sam Manson passed away in the fight, the ghost dragon killed her…..and Phantom could do nothing to help her…..

Valerie had Phantom, and she watched the entire thing.

She made Phantom see her death.

"You're talking about Sam aren't you?" Valerie heard herself say before she could stop herself. Phantom stiffened and closed his eyes.

"I – I tried…..but – I wasn't good enough….. I lost….." He said again, a silvery tear ran out from under his eye, Valerie was in shock. A ghost could cry?

"It wasn't your fault." She said, she knew this shouldn't be happening. Heck he probably killed her himself! But….He reminded her of herself…..She had reacted like this when her mother passed away, worse sometimes.

"But it was my fault!" He shouted getting up on his feet.

"Every battle! Every injury! Every time this town is in danger it's because the ghost's want _me!_"

He screamed in anger, more tears, his legs gave; he fell once again to the ground.

Valerie was at a loss. She said the only thing that came to her mind.

"Death is not the greatest loss in life; the greatest loss is what dies inside us as we live"

She said, Phantom smiled looking up again, calmed down.

"That's easy for you to say Valerie. The ghosts know much but we don't know at all." He said again, Valerie was at a loss once again, how he was confusing her.

"What is past the living death Valerie? Peace? Nothing? I feel nothing; I'm trapped in this forever, watching others enjoy life while I can never." He spat bitterly, hands almost glowing with energy.

"Nobody knows what's after death Phantom, but it's a good place, I'm sure."

A small yowl caused the two to look up. A large cat with a grey pelt was watching from the edge of the forest.

Phantom sighed in slight pain, it seemed she just noticed something, was phantom brighter?

The cat blinked and the two gasped, two bright lilac eyes gazed back, it seemed to almost smirk at the two._ Come on couch potato's! I don't have all day!_

Phantom watched as the cat yawned, tail flickering back, but again it seemed different. The tail had no form, it branched off, seeming like it was hidden by mist, no the _entire body_ had the mist effect, vanishing and reappearing in some places. The cat once again rose, giving a clear view of its thin but strong frame.

"A snow leopard!" Valerie said in shock, Phantom said nothing but silently rose.

"Hello….." He whispered, the Cat blinked but it seemed that it could read the pain in the ghost's eyes.

_It's a wonderful place_. It seemed to whisper, the word's brushed up and across Valerie's mind, a girls voice following.

"Protect the town Val, let Tucker and the Fenton's help." Phantom said, not taking his eyes of the cat. Valerie looked up shocked.

"What? With Danny?" She asked, careful of her words, Phantom smiled.

"Danny Fenton died a few hours ago, the pain of heartbreak. Take care Val, protect this town for me."

Valerie jumped up, no! He couldn't!

"You're not leaving!" She cried, Phantom finally responded.

"She's calling for me, I need to go, besides, I'm already fading." It was true; his glow was getting dimmer, as was his eyes.

"Please Phantom! No!" But a faint smile tugged on Phantom's lips, his eyes were glassy.

"I must….._I love her_." He whispered.

A breeze picked up, his glow swirling, before fading, blowing away in the wind, nothing more.

A silver symbol sat on the rock, carved into the spot Phantom once stood, the symbol he always wore on his chest. Words below, his name, a few others also.

_Danny Phantom_

_A hero, a ghost, and to be missed_

_Let us watch you for all eternity_

Valerie stopped breathing as a soft whine made her look up.

A dog, no, a midnight black wolf sat next to the Leopard. Its fur twisting into the nearby shadows or dancing with the mist the cat gave off.

Its claws were sharp; teeth bone white, but something else. Its eyes were glowing neon green, a faint blue rim around the outside, but something else was seen in the eye.

Phantom was _happy._

A few years later

Under a large tree two tombstones sat.

The man in charge was shocked one day. The two teens were buried, side by side as they would want.

But in the midnight's heart, a tree had grown, half willow, half yew.

The right side, the boy's side, was a strong yew, tall and strong in its spot, the left side, the girls, was a strong Willow, matching the Yew's movements.

They were in prime condition, no matter how much was worn on them.

Black marble funded by the girl's parents, a little fence around. Only a few were allowed inside.

_Samantha (Sam) Manson_

_A girl, a friend, a spirit_

_Let death's arms part to a fallen angel working its way to its new life._

The words were strangely poetic, fitting for the Goth.

_Daniel (Danny) Fenton_

_A boy, a friend, a hero_

_Shed thy tears of silver blood as long as sorrow reaps._

It was smaller, but fit the persona perfectly.

As the groundskeeper was making his rounds, he stopped and gasped, the Yew and Willow were different. The willow was pulsing with what seemed like moonlight, as the Yew was pulsing with midnight's shadow. But at the base under the tree were two great animals, a single Leopard, and a great black wolf.

_'For death begins with life's first breath, and life begins at touch of death'_


End file.
